What I Thought I Didn't Need
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella and Jacob are best friends. He helps her raise her daughter but he's determined to help her find love. Not a Bella/Jacob love story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"So the goblins came and took the baby…"

"Jake," I yell from the living room "Stop telling Lexi that story!" He's always trying to tell her stories that scare her and then he gets to go home while I get to deal with nightmares.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess named Alexandra…" Must better I think as I head to the kitchen to start the dishes. Though at time he drives me crazy I don't know what I would do with Jacob.

I had Lexi when I was 18. She's 5 now. Her father went off to college and I never heard from him again. So it was just me, my dad, Lexi and Jacob. He has been my best friend since freshman year of high school and he was and is a huge help with Lexi. He would spend the night and get up and feed her, he babysat whenever he could and now he tells her bedtime stories. We tried dating in high school but after the first kiss we knew we were destined to always be just best friends. He doesn't spend the night anymore since he's now in a serious relationship with a girl named Leah but he still comes over a lot and he still babysits when he can.

She falls asleep and he comes out, raids the freezer for the ice cream I always have, and turns the TV on.

"Don't you need to be home Jake?"

"Nah, Leah's working late tonight. Do you work tomorrow? I can take Lexi then Leah wants you to come to dinner." I'm immediately suspicious. Dinner at their house almost always means they are trying to set me up with someone. I haven't dated much since Lexi's father left but I'm busy with her and work. I run a photography business and I do everything. But I'm happy.

"Jake I do not want to be set up anymore. You two are horrible matchmakers. But yes I do work. I have a wedding in the early afternoon."

"What was wrong with Paul?" he asks.

"Major anger issues Jake. He yelled at Lexi for spilling her drink. It wasn't even on him."

"Fine. Seth?"

"He spent the whole night playing with Lexi. Which was nice but why would I want to date someone more interested in my daughter than me?" Sigh.

"OK, OK but this isn't one of our friends. It's a guy she knows from work. Well I guess he's her friend but you know what I mean." He looks at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Does he know the point of the dinner?" His expression tells me no.

"Fine! But this is the last time Jake. I mean it." Like I haven't said that before.

"You won't be sorry!" Except I already am.

Morning comes and Lexi wakes me up at 6:30 staring at me just like she does every morning.

"Come on Lexi baby, just a few more minutes. You can go watch TV; there are cupcakes in the kitchen." I always try everything I can but I'm always up 10 minutes later making her breakfast and listening to Disney Channel.

"Mommy, I want to hear the goblin story." Aggh Jake!

"OK sweetie, next time you spent the night with Jake and Leah you beg and cry until he tells it to you."

"OK mommy! Can I spend the night tonight?"

"I'll talk to Jake when I drop you off." That would be really nice actually, sleeping past 6:30.

I leave her to her breakfast and TV and check my email and make a list for the day. I have the wedding at 12:30 and I have to drop off some film and pick up some prints. Then I need to come back here and get ready for dinner. Yay. I'll pack a bag for Lexi because they never mind keeping her and even if they for some reason did, I will have my terrible set up to guilt them into it. If Jake was here he would say, you're so negative, no good will ever come to you if you can't see past all the bad. Oh Jake, such the optimist. Sometimes I wonder why we fell into best friend love. He was popular and played football. I was shy and took pictures for the newspaper. I always sat alone at lunch and read a book, one day he sat with me and now 8 years later he tells my daughter too scary bedtime stories and sets me up on bad dates. I asked him why he sat with me that day and he said I looked lonely. I wasn't lonely; I was really into a sad book. But I'm grateful for the mistake.

_A/N Any suggestions on who Bella should be set up with? And I've always just done one story at a time but I kept seeing Jake telling a little girl scary stories and I needed a break from my other story. Not a long break though if you are reading it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Bella dropped Lexi off a few minutes ago and now she is bouncing around my living room singing along to some super annoying kid show. It's a good thing I love her.

"Jake, mommy says you can tell me the goblin story tonight!" She says as she bouncing into the kitchen. So much bouncing. Yes, I'm sure Bella did say that. Leah is laughing from the next room.

"Hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight, Jacob!" Everyone is against me.

I love spending time with Lexi. I can't imagine loving another kid as much as her. Leah loves her too. Even though she's not my kid she's still a package deal. Her and her mother who is probably never going to come to dinner at my house again after tonight. It was Leah's idea to set her up. After Paul and Seth I quit. But Leah is persistent.

"Jake! I want to paint. Can I have a cookie? Oh let's go to the park!" I think Bella feeds her sugar cubes before she brings her over.

"Lex, chill out! I don't think we have any cookies. And you can paint or we can go to the park." I tell her.

"We do have cookies Jake, in the pantry, and you should take her paint to the park." Leah suggests. I will never have kids with this evil woman.

"You'll come too Leah?" Lexi asks her with her you can't tell me no voice.

"Aww I would love to but I have to make dinner honey. You and Jake have fun. I will go pack you a lunch." She walks off to do just that. I go get her paints and a backpack to put everything in.

By time we get to the park she forgets about her paint. She runs and slides and swings for an hour before she eats lunch and then does it all again for another hour. I don't know where she gets all this energy from! On the way back she crashes in the car so I carry her to bed and offer to help Leah with dinner. She declines. Apparently in the kitchen my help makes things worse.

So I'm chilling out watching TV thinking how much Bella is going to hate her supposed to be date. Leah is a nurse at the hospital and this is some super hot pharmacist. I for one have never heard of a hot pharmacist. But that's not the problem; the problem is he's 12 years older than her. That's just screams dirty old man taking advantage of the hot young girl. Yes, I think Bella's hot. Apparently I fall asleep because suddenly Lexi is jumping on me and screaming Jake! Wake up!

Then the hot pharmacist (Leah's words, not mine) shows up and he's not nearly as bad as I imagined him.

"Come in Sam, this is my boyfriend, Jacob and this is his friend's little girl Lexi. Her mom Bella will be here in a little while." Leah introduces us all.

Lexi likes him almost immediately which is rare for her. She's incredibly standoffish usually. He's good with her too. And who cannot like someone who's good with kids? Probably Bella. I don't think our last setups going badly had so much with the guys as with Bella being standoffish like her daughter. Lexi's father really hurt her. She loved him so much and he was great until she got pregnant. He wasn't going to let a baby ruin his life, he told her. Lexi has not ruined anyone's lives. He has no idea what he's missing.

But back to Sam, Lexi is bouncing around the house showing him all her paintings and her toys and books. You would think she lived her here as much stuff as she has here. And he is playing the part of interested very well.

"Are you here to meet my mommy, Sam?" Lexi asks. Ha! I guess we should have figured she would eventually catch on to that. I'm waiting for his answer when Leah whisks her away telling her she needs help with dinner. Sam looks at me and I change the subject to sports.

Thirty minutes later Bella shows up and I prepare for the awkward dinner ahead. Only it's not awkward. They get along really well. She and Lexi are almost fighting for his attention. It's pretty hilarious to watch. And he divides him time between almost perfectly. Lexi gets a tad bit more. She's a lot more demanding. Me and Leah basically cease to exist. I don't like this. He's way too old for her!

Leah drags me into the kitchen and goes on and on about well it is going. And I guess she can see my doubt because she tells me to stop thinking about anything except how happy Bella looks. And I watch from the doorway at her laughing at something he said and she does look happy. Then Lexi tells him a lame, 5 year old joke and he cracks up.

I don't hate him but I don't love this either. I guess what really matters is what Bella thinks of him though.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Lexi, let's go!" This child is on my last nerve today. She is a good kid but who knew 5 year olds had so much attitude? So we are headed to the park to meet Jake so she can run some of that attitude out.

"Jake!" She screams as soon as we are out of the car and she runs to him and hugs him them runs off to play.

I brought a book but Jake is too talky to concentrate.

"So Leah says you're ignoring Sam's calls." I like Leah but sometimes she gets on my last nerve too.

"I've been busy Jake, and I told you I didn't want to be set up." So shut up now, I'm thinking even though I know that will never happen.

"But you liked him Bella, I could tell. And so did Lexi. So why not just talk to him?" I really did like him. So I doubt I can convince Jake otherwise. I'm just not ready to be involved with anyone.

"He was OK. But like I said I'm busy Jake. I have photo sessions almost every day and when I don't I have a daughter. Or did you forget about her? I'm not going to spend less time with her just to make you and Leah happy."

"Way to be a bitch Bella. I have never forgotten about Lexi. And this isn't about me or Leah. He made you laugh and you spent the whole time at dinner with him. And Lexi loved him right away and you know how shocking that is. You should have seen them before you came in. She showed him all her stuff and he was so good with her. So sorry for thinking you should give him a chance and answer the damn phone when he called." Aggh! Sensitive much Jake? But he's right and he only gets like this when he knows he's right. It's one of his greatest flaws.

"Jake I'm sorry. I know you love her. And I did really like Sam. I'm just not ready for anything like that."

"Stop being so stubborn Bella. You are never going to be ready! I know Marcus screwed you up but you can't let him stop you from being happy. Just call him back. Please?"

"I will think about it." I say quietly.

"Doesn't the fact that he's do much older bother you Jake?" I know it does so maybe I can get him to drop it that way even though it doesn't really bother me.

"It did at first. But then I thought if he makes you happy then why should it matter? It's not like he's about to drop dead or anything."

I did really like him. He's funny and smart and he has a good job and he's really hot. He was great with Lexi and she did really like him. But Marcus really hurt me and I don't want to do that again. Now I have Lexi to worry about too. I don't want her getting attached to someone and then they walk out on us. Wouldn't it be better if I waited until she was grown and on her own? That's only like 15 years away.

"What's his story Jake? Why is he even still single?" Maybe he has some deep, dark secret.

"Leah said something about him finding his fiancée in bed with another man." Poor Sam. But maybe he is broken. I'm not going to be the rebound girl.

"It was five years ago though. He's dated since then but he just hasn't found anyone else." Damn, he's killing all my excuses.

"Call him Bella."

"I promise I will. Later today." Unless I "forget".

"Now, Bella." Sometimes I hate him.

So I walk away from where we're sitting and call hoping he doesn't answer. But of course he does. We make plans to go out tomorrow night. And I can't even feel guilty because my dad was already taking Lexi for the night.

We drag Lexi away from the park and meet Leah on her lunch break. She is of course thrilled about my date tomorrow. Even Lexi seems excited I'm going to see Sam again. I just hope their hopes don't get too high. I doubt this will work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I've been out with Sam three times now and things are going really well I think. He's a great guy.

The first date we just went to dinner and got to know each other. I told him about Marcus and he told me about his ex fiancée. Probably not the best first date conversation but I think it's best to get all the bad stuff out of the way.

The second date we went hiking. Jake was mad because he's been trying to get me to go hiking since high school! But oh well, he'll get over it.

The third date we went to the zoo, and then Lexi was mad. I wasn't going to tell her but Jake was still mad about the hiking. Of course he felt bad for telling her and took her that weekend.

I won't let Sam around Lexi much yet, just when we all go to Jake and Leah's for dinner. It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't want her heart to be broken if this doesn't work out. I know I can't keep her away from him forever but I just need more time. He says he understands.

I have three photo shoots today and then a meeting with a woman who needs a wedding photographer. Lexi is in school and then Jake will pick her up. He always takes her to the park then helps her with her homework and feeds her dinner then brings her back home when I have long days. Usually Leah is working but I wonder if she ever gets jealous.

Jake works for his dad so he pretty much set his hours for when Lexi is in school and every other weekend. If I were Leah, I would be jealous. But at least she knows that when they have kids he will do anything for them. On the weekends Jake has to work and I have to work she stays with my dad. I can't even imagine one day living with Sam and going to work while he takes care of her. And then I wonder if me not being able to see it means it's not meant to be. I know I worry about things too far in the future but that's just what I do.

The first photo shoot is newborn twins. Newborns are so hard but the results are so worth it in the end. Sometimes I miss newborn Lexi. It's sad that I won't ever have another baby. But I've thought about it and it just won't happen. I truly hope that one day I will be with a man who can be a father to Lexi but I'm afraid that if he has he own baby he would never love Lexi the same. I'm glad she has Jake and my dad as men in her life but a real father would still be nice. But then I won't even let Sam spent much time with her. I just can't take chances with her.

Jake's POV

Bella and her stubbornness are going to be the death of her relationship with Sam and any future relationship Leah forces her into. She likes him a lot and he likes her. I know this because he told me. When we became friends I'm not sure, if he hurts her I will still kill him. Anyways I went to met Leah for lunch one day and after she went back to work and I was walking to the parking lot he stopped me and asked me why she wouldn't let him take her and Lexi out. I know it's because she doesn't want Lexi to get too attached to him because she doesn't want her to get hurt when they break up but that's more negative than Sam needed to hear. So I pretended to have no idea and he looks at me like I'm a liar and tells me he's just going to plan a day for them and surprise Bella. Bad idea but since I'm playing dumb I can't really say anything. It's not like Lexi doesn't already love Sam. Seriously I think she has a baby crush on him. I'm her favorite person in the world and when Sam is around I'm like cauliflower and carrots to her. I'm not jealous or anything. Not at all. It's not like I ever think about being the one to threaten the guys she dates in high school or walking her down the aisle at her wedding. I love her so much but as hard as it is to admit I can tell Sam would love her just as much if Bella would give him the chance.

Against my better judgment I tell him she doesn't work next Sunday and I agree to make sure she doesn't make any plans.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I didn't get an email notification for the last chapter like I usually do so if you have this story on alert make sure you read the last chapter. _

Bella's POV

I have a rare Sunday off and Jake is picking me and Lexi up in an hour so we can all go the carnival that is here for a couple of weekends. Lexi is overexcited to be seeing Jake. She's going on and on about how she can't wait to see him. She saw him yesterday… I get dressed and she tells me I don't look pretty enough. Thanks Lex, I love you too. She picks me out a shirt she thinks is pretty enough and insists I wear makeup. She's really getting on my nerves.

We eat lunch and wait for Jake. The door bell rings and Lexi runs to door and I yell not to open the door, of course it's probably Jake but she doesn't know for sure.

"Sam!" Lexi yells as soon as I open it and she's jumping up and down and I'm very confused for a second. Then it all makes sense, the shirt and makeup and the overexcitedness. Jake set this up and she knew about it! I'm going to kill him. But what do I do know? If I go with him there is no going back in keeping Lexi away from him. But how rude would be to not go? Even though I was set up, I'm sure it was more Jake/Lexi than Sam. Actually just Jake with complete agreement from Lexi.

While I'm standing there staring at him like an idiot and he's standing there looking guilty Lexi is bouncing up and down going on and on about how much fun we're going to have. How can I say no to that? Which I realize is exactly why Jake told her. Finally I snap out of it and invite him in while I get my stuff together and grab an extra set of clothes, a bottle of water and some snacks for Lexi. Jake has this stuff in his truck all the time so I never take extra when we go with him.

While I'm doing this Lexi is trying to drag him to her room to show him all her stuff. He looks at me like what do I do? And I just nod it's OK. That actually makes me feel better; even though they went behind my back he isn't going to push things.

We finally leave after she shows him almost everything she owns. I thought about saving him but I think of it as payback. He really doesn't seem to mind. On the way there she is singing and talking and he is cracking up like she is the funniest kid in the world. She is of course, but usually it's a mommy and Jake kind of funny. I'm liking him more and more and I'm losing all my desire to be mad at Jake which is slightly annoying but whatever. As if he knows I'm thinking about him his texts me-

**Are you mad? Jake**

**No, but if you ever use my daughter to scheme against me again I will never let you see her again. Bella**

**Whatever, love you have fun with Sam. Don't let Lexi have all the attention. Jake**

**Love you too. And you know she always gets all the attention. Bella**

"Mommy, tell Jake I love him!" I feel like a loser with no friends now.

**Lexi loves you. Bella**

**Love her too. Now stop texting me and pay attention to the man you're actually with. Jake**

"He loves you too sweetie" I tell her and she smiles that duh I already knew that smile.

"How did she know you were texting Jake?" Sam asks. How embarrassing! Thanks again Lex.

"Um, I don't really have a lot of friends. The friends I had in high school mostly ditched me when I got pregnant and after that I was busy with her and then running my own business. Jake and Leah are really my only friends." Total loser.

"Mommy is a loner. That's what Jake says!" Shut up Lexi! But Sam just laughs and we are finally at the carnival.

I'm not really a ride kind of girl so Sam and Lexi go on almost everything together, I go on the Ferris wheel and that's it. He spends way too much money to win her a giant stuffed panda and gets her all the junk food I will allow. When it's time to leave Lexi starts to throw a fit but he whispers something in her ear and she stops. I look at him and he just smiles. Oh that smile…

She falls asleep in the car and when we get back to the house he carries her to her bed. I ask him if he wants to stay for dinner and he says yes so I make lasagna and salad.

"Bella this is amazing." He tells me as we're eating.

"Yep, I know." I laugh and he rolls his eyes and laughs too.

**How's it going? Did he leave yet? Can I come over? Leah is at work and I want ice cream. Jake**

**They sell the very kind I keep here at the store. Bella**

**So he's still there! Just don't do anything to corrupt Lexi. Jake**

I start laughing and Sam looks at me and I just shake my head no, not telling you.

"So you and Jake? Have you ever been more than just friends?" He tries to sounds casual about it but I nearly choke on a tomato.

"We dated for maybe a week in high school but other than that yes, just friends."

"Have you ever done anything him?" He asks quietly and it takes me a minute to figure out what he means.

"Sam! That is none of your business but no. I kissed him once and there was nothing there so that was it. Are you bothered by my relationship with him?" I hope not because I would choose Jake over Sam in a heartbeat.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just that she claimed to be friends with the guy I found her in bed with. I didn't mean to upset you or imply that I don't trust you. I just couldn't take that again." Now I feel bad for yelling.

"It's OK Sam, I get it. I've been hurt too. And I try not to let it affect me now but you can't help it. That's why I wouldn't let you spend more time with Lexi. I'm afraid she is going to love you and you're going to walk out on us and break her heart. My heart too but I can handle it. I don't think she can. She doesn't talk about it much but she knows she doesn't have a daddy and it makes her sad. She doesn't know why but I still don't want her to lose someone she is close too."

"I will never hurt you or her Bella."

"I don't think most people plan to hurt those who love them. So don't say never." And then I realize I kind of told him I loved him and I'm hoping he didn't catch onto it. Maybe he'll think I meant Lexi.

"I love you too Bella. And I already love Lexi. You both make it impossible to not."

"But if you leave…" And then he kisses me and my worry and doubt disappears for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

Bella and Sam have been dating for 6 months now and he's going to ask him to marry her. I think it's way too soon but what do I know? I'm just the guy that used to be her best friend. OK, OK I'm still her best friend. But I miss her and Lexi so much. It's like I get their nights and he gets everything else. Nights like after school before I go home. Not nights like I'll keep you warm at night. We all have dinner every couple of weeks at our house or sometimes her house now and I see how happy he both makes them so I'm not mad or jealous. Just a little bit sad. Once they are married I doubt I will even get the nights. Lexi even spends time with him when Bella is working now. So now I have to share her with Bella, her grandpa, and Sam! I get her maybe one weekend a month. I feel like a screwed over dad. I sound jealous. But I'm seriously not, I'm just adjusting. Leah is of course over the moon happy and she's talking about us getting married and having kids. I'm too young for all that! So is Bella but I guess Sam's overdue. And if you average their age out it's about right. I love Leah but I'm 23. Sam is messing me up!

**Can you keep Lexi tonight? Then I can pick her up after my last session tomorrow. Or Sam can pick her up in the morning. Bella**

**Yes! I miss her! I will keep her all day tomorrow. What are you doing tonight? Jacob**

**Not sure. Sam just asked me to ask you to keep her and he said he'd pick me up in a couple of hours. So we will be there soon. She wants the goblin story again. Bella**

**Not happening. See you soon. Jacob**

She convinced me to tell her the goblin story once and she loved it. I don't think she remembers the waking up screaming and scaring the crap out of me in the middle of the night part.

I'm pretty sure he's going to ask her to marry him tonight. What if I was busy? Poor planners make poor husbands. Just kidding, but seriously he should have made plans sooner. But then he never makes plans sooner, maybe he thought it would make her suspicious. It probably would have made her suspicious actually. He's smart and he knows her well.

Soon Bella and Lexi showed up and Bella must have remembered the sugar cubes because she starts bouncing and asking if we can watch The Little Mermaid.

"Sure, whatever you want." Luckily Leah is at work. She has serious issues with princess movies. If I have daughters Bella is responsible for their princess movie introductions.

"Thanks Jake! You're the best." Bella says as she hugs me before walking back to the car. And I watch her walk away for the last time as just my best friend Bella. The next time I see her she will be his fiancée. And soon after that Lexi will be his daughter.

"Jake, what's wrong? You look sad." I forget how well kids can read you.

"Nothing kiddo, let's go order pizza and watch the movie."

"With pineapple!" She yells and runs into the house.

Bella's POV

Jake was acting weird. He's been acting weird for a couple of weeks actually. I think he feels neglected; I will have to plan something for us and Lexi soon.

After I get home from dropping Lexi off I get ready for Sam to pick me up.

Sam knocks and I open the door and act annoyed because I tell him every time he comes over to just come in. He ignores my bad acting and pulls me into him and kisses me so hot that I think we should just skip wherever he plans on going. He's against that idea so we go.

We end up at his house and I'm thinking OK we could have done this at my house thirty minutes ago.

"I made you dinner." He says as he pulls me into the kitchen.

Dinner is simple but amazingly good. Homemade pizza and salad without tomatoes. We talk and laugh and kiss our way through dinner and then he tells me he has dessert. He comes back with a box from mine and Lexis's favorite bakery.

"I'm really full Sam."

"Just one bite?" I can't resist that.

I open the box and there is a chocolate cupcake with a ring on top. Holy crap! No wonder Jake was acting weird! How did he not tell me?

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Sam yes! Yes! Yes!"

I stay the night and when we are lying in bed he starts talking about how happy he is to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Just us and Lexi." I say. She is going to be so excited!

"And our future kids." He adds. Oh crap. Did I forget to mention my not having more kids thing? I guess it never came up.

"Uh Sam now probably isn't the best time to mention this but I don't want more kids."

"Why Bella, you're such good mom to Lexi. And you're still so young. Maybe you will change your mind." He looks so hopeful and I feel like such a bitch for not bring this up sooner.

"If you have a baby of your own you won't love her like you do now." I whisper so soft I'm not sure he can hear, almost hoping he can't.

"Bella, that is not true. I love her like she's my own already. I can't possibly love any child more." He's a cross between mad and hurt.

"You think that now because it's all you know." I feel so bad for hurting him but I'm not going to change my mind on this.

"I'm sorry Bella but if that's really how you feel than I can't be with you." I start crying and I want him to just hold me so bad but instead I get up and get dressed.

"I'll call Jake to come pick me up." I'm trying not to break down.

"I'll take you home."

"I'll call Jake." I cannot be in the car with him all the way back to my house.

"Bella, just tell me this, do you worry that Jake will stop loving Lexi as much when he has kids with Leah?" He has a little bit of hope in voice and I know I'm about to kill it.

"No."

"Yeah, just call Jake."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake's POV

I have no idea what happened last night but I have a feeling its Bella's fault, not Sam's. She is sleeping on my couch right now. I have no idea what happened but she wasn't mad. If he had done something she would have been mad. She had the ring on so I assumed he proposed and she said yes and then… I need to know what happened! I guess I could ask Sam.

**What the hell happened last night? Jake**

**You really need to let her tell you. Sam**

**She wouldn't talk to me last night and I would really like to be prepared for when they both wake up. Jake**

**She doesn't want kids. Sam**

**I knew that. You broke up with her over that? Jake**

**She doesn't want kids because she thinks I will stop loving Lexi as much. But she has no doubts that you will always love Lexi just as much as you would love your own kids. Sam**

**Crap. Please just her give time. I can fix this. Jake**

**That's the problem. You will always be more important to her than me. She never doubts you and she'll always run to you. She'll never really be mine. If it is OK with her, and probably you too, I would still like to spent time with Lexi. I really do love her, I already see her as my daughter. But if not than I understand. Take care of both of them. Sam**

**That's not true. She loves you Sam. If you give up on her she'll never really be OK. Jake**

**I love her too. But I just can't see how this will work, I won't give up on her yet though. Sam**

Definitely Bella's fault. He is wrong about me being more important than him though, I'm just differently important. I'm the one that's always been there for her. He can't expect me to just stop being her best friend. It wouldn't be a problem if I were a girl.

"Jake, where is Lexi? She doesn't sleep this late." Bella asks from the couch, she sounds like crap.

"She does when she's hopped up on cookies and Pepsi and stays up until midnight." I admit.

"Nice Jake, no wonder she loves you so much." She smiles a little.

"I talked to him, Bella. You're an idiot"

"Way to be supportive Jake. You know how I feel about kids and it's not going to change. I thought you agreed with me." She's so sad and I feel bad but I need her to see how stupid she's being.

"I did Bella but he's right. I love Lexi so much and you know me having kids would never change that. So why do you assume he can't feel the same way?"

"It's just different I don't know." She's trying to come up with a reason but I know she doesn't have one and soon she will realize this too.

"Mommy, why are you here? I thought you had work this morning? Did you have fun with Sam last night? Can I see him soon mommy? Can I have breakfast Jake? Can I have more Pepsi?" Lexi asks a billion questions as she comes out of the room.

"Oh crap I forgot about my shoot! I have like 15 minutes to get ready!" Bella shoots up and starts rushing around like a crazy person while I make her and Lexi a quick breakfast and convince Lexi Pepsi is not for breakfast. Soon she is rushing out the door and Lexi looks confused.

"Mommy never forgets work Jake. And why was she here and why did she look so bad? Did she not have fun with Sam?" Oh Lexi this is not a conversation for so early in the morning and it's not a conversation for me to be having with you.

"Mommy and Sam had an argument. And mommy was a little upset and tired. She'll be OK though. Why don't we meet Leah for lunch today?" Anything to change the subject.

"Can we see Sam too?" That did not work.

"Well, mommy is upset at Sam so…"

"But I'm not mad at him! He's my friend too!" So stubborn, just like her mother!

"I'll ask her OK Lex? But whatever mommy says we have to listen to her." I don't need her disowning me or anything. Lexi shakes her head yes but I have a feeling the agreement will only last if Bella says it's OK.

**I told Lexi we were going to see Leah for lunch and she wants to see Sam. Is it OK? Jake**

**I doubt he wants to see her. Bella**

**He does. He even asked about it this morning. Jake**

**Fine! Bella**

"You win Lexi, you can see Sam." I know Bella really didn't mean yes but I have proof of permission. I can always play dumb.

We spent the morning painting and baking cookies and making soup for Leah. Bella taught me how to bake and cook in high school. She said men that can cook are hot. Leah tends to agree.

"We should make lunch for Sam too!" Lexi tells me in a way that says if you tell me no I'm going to throw a huge fit and it's really just not worth it. So we make lunch for Sam too.

Lexi never loses. She got it from her mom, I don't know if it's a personality thing or if they are both just so freaking adorable when they look at you with their big brown eyes but it's dangerous.

Bella never loses and this is one fight she needs to lose. But can I make her see that without losing her?


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's POV

"Sam!" I hear Lexi running down the hall with Jake yelling after her to slow down. I'm so jealous of Jake in this moment. He has the security of knowing that whatever he does Bella and Lexi will always be in his life. He's good for them though. I'm glad they have someone to always be there for them. I want to 0always be there for them too but I don't want to spend the rest of my life competing with him or doubting her feelings for me.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here?" I'm pretty sure Bella does not know about this.

"We brought you lunch! Why is my mommy mad at you?" She goes from happy to sad in just seconds.

I look at Jake but he just shrugs. Helpful.

"That's not really something I should talk to you about Lexi."

Then she asks if I still love them and I tell her of course I do and I always will. Jake looks at me suspiciously but what was I supposed to say? Yes, of course I love you both and I will continue to as long as your mom stops being stubborn and realizes that I'm not an ass and finally chooses me over Jake. I don't think he would have liked that any better.

"We love you too!" And she's back to happy. I hate to think about how sad she's going to be if we can't work things out. Bella too, it will take her forever to trust another man. I don't want either of them to have to go through that but I can't give in on this.

Leah comes down the hall and Jake tells Lexi to go to her so she hugs me and runs off.

"You're right about the kids thing but you're wrong about me being more important. You can probably win the kid thing, but you won't win if you try to make her choose between us. I'm not more important to her than you are but I'm her family. You don't give up family." And he walks away before I can say anything else. Not that I had anything else to say.

Later in the day Leah comes to talk to me.

"It used to bother me too. How close they are. But you get to know them together and they do love each other but not in a way that threatens me or you. And it used to bother me how much Jake loved Lexi because I thought along the same lines as Bella only I thought he would never love our kids as much as he loves her. Everyone we love, we love a little bit differently. And sometimes it is a threat. But not with them, I promise you. I wouldn't be with Jake if I thought any other way. If they loved each other like that then they would be together and they would have been together a long time ago. When I first met her I couldn't figure out why they aren't together but the chemistry just isn't there." I never even thought about Leah is all this.

"She's always going to run to him."

"Yes she is. And you can either accept that or move on. But I know you don't want to move on. Why is it wrong for her to have someone to run to? Especially someone who loves her and Lexi so much and only wants the best for them? Jake will always be on her side but he knows she's stubborn so he'll always push her back to you unless you screw up. She does the same for him when we argue. Though luckily for me he's not stubborn like her. If you really want her you will always have your hands full. According to him she was stubborn before but Marcus pushed it over the edge. And Lex is just like her. Did anyone ever tell you how incredible it is Lexi took to you so fast?" I shake my head no.

"I can probably get past her running to Jake for everything but I can't get past her not having kids with me because she thinks I'll love Lexi less. Especially when I know she'll never doubt Jake's love for her." I feel pathetic.

"I get that. And so does he. He's good to have on your side. She'll come around." And she goes back to work.

I try to call Bella but I get her voicemail. I wonder if she's still working or ignoring me. I wonder if she took the ring off.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

After my last shoot I sit in my car and check my messages. One from Sam saying he really wants to talk and one from Lexi saying Jake wants cheeseburgers and fries for dinner, please bring some home. I'm exhausted and cheeseburgers sound really good. Cheeseburgers and sleep. I don't know what Sam could possibly want to talk about unless he's decided he doesn't want kids and he's not bothered by the fact I think Jake loves Lexi more than he does.

I just don't want Lexi to get hurt. But I think I'm probably the one that's going to end up hurting her. I was so afraid Sam was going to walk out on us and I walked out on him. Literally, I walked right out the door to Jake.

I know he loves Lexi but I can't be sure he will love her just as much as he would he own child. But then why am I so sure that Jake would? Jake has always been there for her. But Sam has been so great in the short time he's been in our lives; I know he would never hurt her. My head hurts.

I pick up dinner and when I get to Jake's Lexi is going on and on about seeing Sam and taking him lunch. I want to be mad but I did say fine. They didn't have to be nice enough to take him lunch though. Lexi's idea I'm sure.

"Sam said he would always love both of us mommy even though you are mad at him." And she looks so happy. "He looked sad mommy, you shouldn't be mad at him anymore. I think he's sorry for whatever he did."

"Oh Lex, Sam didn't do anything. This is all my fault. But I don't know if I can fix it baby." I don't want her to think he did anything. "But even if I can't work things out with him I'm sure he would love to still see you."

"No! You have to make it right mommy! You love him! You smile more when you are with him!" She's yelling at me and I snap.

"Dammit Lexi! He wants kids and if he has his own kids he might love them more than you!" And I instantly feel like the worst mother in the world and Jake is looking at me like I'm the worst mother world in the world but Lexi is just staring at me like I'm an idiot. I get that a lot lately.

"You're wrong mommy. Love doesn't work like that. Sam loves me just as much as you and Jake and Grandpa and Leah do and nothing will change that. And if he loves me as much as you do he can't ever love anyone more. I can see it in his eyes and his smile." Then she hugs me. I scream at her and tell her she might not be that important to someone she adores and she's comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Lexi, I should haven't have said that. But you're right about Sam baby. He does love you just as much as I do. I just didn't want to admit it because when someone loves you that much and you love them that much it's easy to hurt each other." I'm holding her and crying all over her.

"I'm sorry Jake." I tell him because I know he's pissed. He should be. But he just hugs me and tells me he has no right to be mad if Lexi's not.

"Mommy did you tell Sam that? What you told me?" She's quick.

"Yes."

"Then why are you mad at him but he's not mad at you?" That's a very good question and I have absolutely no answer.

"You should eat your cheeseburger and go tell him you're sorry." She tells me looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"We have to go home baby. I'll call him OK?"

"I'll keep her tonight; I'll take her to school tomorrow." Jake offers.

"Fine, but I'm not going until after you're in bed." I tell Lexi and we sit down to eat.

Soon its bedtime and I'm not ready to see him yet.

"Go Bella." Jake practically orders me out of the house.

"I'll go Jake. But first I want to say how sorry I am again for what I said. She should hate me! I'm a horrible mother." I'm crying again.

"That was a terrible thing to tell her but you're emotional and tired and she's seriously over it. You're a great mom Bella. Everyone makes mistakes. Just don't do it again." He pushes me out the door.

The whole way to his house I go between thinking I should turn around and hoping he's just not home. But I get there and of course he is home. I slowly get out of the car and slowly walk to the door and before I can knock he opens the door.

"Sam," I don't know what to say.

"Come in." And he holds his hand out for me.

"You left the ring on." He says as he holds up my hand. I never thought about taking it off.

"Do you want it back?" I ask him trying not to cry.

"Don't cry Bella, I don't want it back. But we have a lot to talk about." He leads me to the couch and sits down never letting go of my hand.

"I'm so sorry for I said about you loving your own kids more than Lexi; I know it's not true. I think I always knew but it's hard to let go of something that I decided a long time ago. Long before you, before Lexi was even born. It actually took Lexi telling me she knows how much you love her to see how stupid I was being."

"So you don't think I will love the kids we have together more than Lexi?" He asks cautiously.

"I know you won't." I assure him.

"Well other than that issue do you even want more kids?" He asks and I laugh because I've never even thought about it.

"I think I would love to have babies with you Sam. Lexi would love to be a big sister too."

"Did Jake tell you what I said about him being more important to you?" I wasn't even going to bring that up.

"I read the texts. And I promise you that's not true. I love Jake and I always will. But he's not more important and I don't love him more than I love you. But I won't change anything about our relationship either."

"I love you Bella and I trust you completely. I'm glad you have Jake to be there for you and Lexi."

"I love you too Sam."

"I will never leave you and Lexi."

"I know. But I want you to promise me this. If something happens and we do break up or I die or whatever you will always be in her life."

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

The next day I pick Lexi up from school and we go to the park before going back to Bella's to do her homework and start dinner.

Dinner is just about ready when Bella and Sam show up.

"Sam!" Lexi yells and jumps into his arms. "Do you forgive my mommy?" She asks all innocently.

"That's why he's here Lexi. I'm forgiven and we have something to tell you." Bella jumps in when she can tell Sam has no idea what to say.

"Are you buying me a puppy? I really want a puppy!" It might seem random but she seriously wants a puppy. She asks for one at least once a day.

"No puppies Lexi, we're getting married!" Bella looks so happy.

"Are we going to live with you Sam? Can I call you daddy now?" Apparently Sam is better than a puppy. Bella and Sam are just starting at each other not wanting to answer for the other person.

"Eventually you and mommy will live with him Lex and yes you can call him daddy now." I answer for them. Sometimes people make things so difficult.

"I love you Daddy!" she hugs him so tight I doubt he can breathe.

He tells her he loves her too and Bella is watching them trying not to cry. He's really softened her up. After Marcus left she cried every day for a month then she pushed all the emotions away and I don't think she ever cried again until she met Sam. I guess it's a good thing unless he breaks her in the end. Not that I think he will. They look like such a happy little family.

I tell them I'm going to go and Bella tells me no Sam is staying with Lexi and we are going out for dinner and then we are going do something else, anything else.

So we tell them bye and head out. We end up at this little Mexican restaurant that Lexi hates. We usually end up somewhere with a playground when Lexi is with us.

"I love you Jake. I'm so lucky to have you in mine and Lexi's life. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have met him, or called him and I would have let my no kids thing ruin us. I don't know what I would do without you." She says as soon as we sit down.

"I love you too Bella, even when you're extra stubborn. I'll always be there for you. Even though you're moving on and taking Lexi with you." She looks hurt and I realize I didn't even know I felt like that.

"We're not going anywhere Jake." She's hurt and confused.

"I know, I know I didn't even mean it like that. It's just after Marcus I was the most important person to you and I was always second most important to Lex. I'm so happy for both of you. I just think that maybe you won't need me anymore."

"We'll always need you Jake. Who do you think Lexi is going to run too when she thinks we're being mean?" We both laugh and I realize I'm being crazy. "Things are always going to change, but you'll always be my best friend."

We get our food and talk about things that don't make me sound insecure and pathetic. After we are done we try to decide what else we want to do. Hanging out with just Bella is nice. I love Lexi but things always revolve around her and Leah is more of a hang out at the house type since she works so much.

We end up going to see some really dumb movie, walk out half way through, stop at the store to get ice cream and go back to her house.

"Mommy! Jake! Sam said as soon as we move into together I can get a puppy! When can we move in together? When? When?" Lexi is screaming and bouncing and I try to hide the ice cream because she obviously does not need any.

"I really don't know Lexi. We haven't really talked about." She looks annoyed. Probably because Sam told her she could have a puppy.

"Lexi, I said we would take about a puppy after we move in together. So maybe." He looks sorry. We all know how Lexi is though.

She huffs and goes to her room and Sam tells Bella he's sorry and Bella tells him it's OK but she really hates dogs and I'm relieved that this isn't my life. I'm sure eventually I'll have my own problem causing kids but Leah and I are so much more laid back than Bella and that should carry over into our kids.

Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV (3 years later)

Bella is 6 months pregnant and she's having a really hard time with it. She's on bed rest and she's having and even harder time with that. I usually come pick Lexi up for school and then keep her at my house until Sam picks her up after work.

Its morning time and Sam is trying to get Lexi ready so I can take her and Lexi is moving like a turtle saying she doesn't feel good, she wants to stay home.

"Lexi you are fine. No fever, no cough, nothing. You need to go. I have to work, Jake has to work and your mom has to rest. You need to finish getting ready so you can go!" Sam's trying not to yell.

"I never get to see Mommy anymore!" She screams and then bursts into tears. He feels bad and he's looking at me like well, do something! Some things never change.

"Lexi, I can bring you home right after school today instead of my house, OK?"

"Fine!" And she storms off to finish getting ready.

Sam is making her lunch when the doorbell rings.

"Marcus, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I knew she'd end up with you. I knew the whole time we were together she was screwing around with you. I doubt she was even pregnant with my baby." I'm trying really hard to not punch him when Lexi comes bouncing to the door. She apparently is not going to outgrow the bouncing. When you look at Lexi and you look at Marcus there is no doubt she's his. She has Bella's eyes and everything else is him.

"Oh my god, she is mine."He says so quietly only I hear him. No shit. Since I never touched Bella like that you idiot.

By this time Sam is at the door and he must have heard everything because he looks pissed. He tells Lexi to go see Bella and Lexi tries to argue saying that two minutes ago he was yelling at her about getting ready for school but he gives her that this is not the time to argue look and she runs off.

"She is not yours, she is mine." I spent a lot of time with this dude and I have never seen him so mad. And Bella and Lexi together are a very maddening pair.

"Who the hell are you?" The idiot asks. Obviously he's Lexi's father from the whole she's not yours she's mine line.

"I'm Bella's husband."

"But I thought you Jake…" he starts when Bella comes to the door.

"Bella, you shouldn't be up. Please go lay back down. The baby doesn't need this stress." Sam tries but she just walks up to me and I pull her into me. I look at Sam to see if he's bothered but I don't think he is. She almost never comes to me when she's upset anymore unless he upset her. But I think this is just too worst part of high school for her and I was always there for her then.

"So you're screwing them both?" Marcus accuses.

"Sam is my husband and Sam is Lexi's father. Jake is the one that was there for us when you walked out on us. You have no rights to her. You're name is not on her birth certificate, you haven't seen her in eight years. You could take me to court but you would lose. So you can tell me and her father why you are here or you can leave." She's deadly calm.

"My mom is dying Bella. I never told her about you getting pregnant and then she told me she had 2 months to live and I felt guilty and I told her and all she wants now is to meet her. She's dying Bella. How can I tell her no she can't see her only granddaughter? Only grandchild. I won't take you to court. I won't fight for rights. I won't even push this. But please Bella? My mom did nothing. She never even knew. I knew she would make me stay or at least be involved herself." And that would have been so awful… Still a jerk.

"You can leave your # with Sam and we will discuss it and get back to you." And she walked back to her room. Sam followed her so I got his # and he left.

Sam comes out and tells me Bella won't let Lexi go, she's staying home today. He still has to go to work so I call and arrange to work over the weekend instead so I can take care of Lexi so Bella can still rest.

We sit on Bella's bed and watch a movie until Bella falls asleep then me and Lexi move to the living room.

"Jake, who was the man? And why was Daddy so mad at him? Is Daddy mad at me?"

"Lexi this is something they really need to talk you about. But don't ask Mommy about. You can ask Daddy about it but not Mommy. And of course he's not mad at you." I'm hoping she accepts that and doesn't throw a fit. She hasn't outgrown fits either. But then neither has her mother.

"He's my real dad isn't he Jake?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything between him and Mommy but I didn't want Mommy to get upset, that's why I didn't say anything to her." With all her fits and stubbornness she is still so sweet. Just like her mother.

"He is Lexi, but you know Sam is your real dad right?"

"I know. But if his mom is dying and wants to meet me shouldn't I meet her? I don't want to see him though, just her and only because she's dying."

"Then you can tell them that, I have no say in this but you do. Now let's watch another movie." Anything to get off this topic.

We spend the rest of the day with Bella when she's awake but nobody mentions Marcus. When Sam gets home I leave so they can talk about everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's POV

After Jake leaves Lexi and I make dinner together. She loves to cook and she helps every night whether we make dinner here or she eats at Jake's. She is so much like her mother it's crazy. All the good and bad qualities. Jake told me about their conversation where she couldn't hear and now I'm not sure if I should bring it up or wait for her. I don't have to think about it for long before she brings it up.

"Daddy, I want to see his mom. Not him, I don't want to see him at all, ever again, but I want to see his mom. She's my grandma I guess. But I don't think I will call her that. But since she's dying it only seems right to see her." She looks worried like maybe she's making the wrong decision or I'm going to tell her no.

"OK Lexi let me talk to Mommy about it later. She gets final say though OK?" Usually we have equal say in all things Lexi related but I don't know Marcus and I don't know his mother. So she gets final say on this. Plus she doesn't need any added stress with the baby.

"OK I guess. But I think she's probably going to say no." She's probably right.

Dinner is ready and Bella comes to the table. I was going to wait for Lexi to go to bed before bringing it up but Lexi has no such patience.

"Mommy I want to see my grandmother. Not him, just her." She blurts out.

"Lex, I really don't know. I doubt Marcus will even let us meet her without him there. I don't think it's a good idea baby." Then she looks at me like please take my side on this but I really think Lexi is right. Not that she owes this woman anything but she wants to see her and she'll probably carry the guilt of not seeing her for the rest of life.

"Bella…" I start and Lexi jumps in and says no it's fine, Bella is right. I know she doesn't want to stress her out and Bella knows it too.

"Lexi why do you want to meet her?" Bella asks.

"She didn't know about me mommy. I heard everything. She's dying; it's just the right thing to do."

"Fine you can see her as long as Marcus is nowhere near you. And Daddy or Jake has to take you. I can't do it Lexi. That part of my life is behind me and I just can't do it." I cannot believe she gave in that easily.

"Thank you Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too Lex. I'm not really hungry; I think I'm just going to go back to bed."

So Lexi and I finish dinner, clean up the kitchen and soon after she goes to bed.

I lay down with Bella and rub her tummy and talk to the baby. We tried to find out the sex but baby wouldn't cooperate. I'm really hoping for a boy. There is enough female drama in this house already. But I don't really care as long as they are healthy.

"Why did you agree so easily?" I ask her just curious but hoping she doesn't change her mind.

"Lexi was being so grown up about it. She actually stopped you from trying to take her side because she didn't want to upset me. It made me realize she's old enough to decide for herself. I still really don't like the idea Sam. I want you and Jake to both take her. I do not want Marcus anywhere near her and it's better if you are both there in case he tries to cause any problems. I'm sorry I can't go and be there for her. But she never really liked me anyway. She was convinced I was cheating on Marcus with Jake."

"It's fine Bella, I understand and so does Lexi."

"I'm sorry about going to Jake earlier. It was just so high school." She's crying and she looks so guilty.

When I asked her to go back to bed and she went to Jake I started to get mad. But then Jake looked at me to see if I was upset and I could see how worried about her he was and I understood. This is a problem they went through together so it made sense she would go to him.

When we got engaged she still went to him with most of her problems but slowly she came to me more and more and now she really only goes to him when I'm her problem. Which is often actually, Leah was right, I do have my hands full with her. Her stubbornness makes things that shouldn't even be an issue turn into all about wars. And the older Lexi gets the more like her mom she gets. I'm terrified of the upcoming teen years.

Lexi goes straight to Jake with most of her problems and that's fine with both of us because he never does anything or says anything he knows we wouldn't want. He can say the same thing either of us does but coming from him it's right.

"It's OK Bella, I get it."

"I love you so much Sam. You're practically perfect." She says and smiles her adorable little smile.

"I love you too even though you're far from perfect." She hits my arm and laughs.

Then she turns over and falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jake's POV

Bella decided the only place she will let Lexi met her grandmother is at mine and Leah's house. A public place was too risky since there is really no way to keep Marcus from being there and her house was out since she doesn't want to see the woman.

Leah just went to stay with Bella since she's a nervous wreck and Sam and Lexi are on their way here. Lexi made me promise not to start dinner so I'm just sitting and waiting and hoping this goes well. I can't believe Bella even agreed to it.

Soon they show up and the three of us start dinner. Lexi is so nervous she can't really focus so Sam convinces her to let me make dinner and she sits at the table and draws. She loves to draw and paint and lately she's been showing a lot of interest in photography. She was going to work with Bella on the weekends before Bella had to stop working.

Just before dinner is ready the doorbell rings and Sam goes to answer it. Lexi won't leave the kitchen.

"Lex, you wanted to do this, you have to go meet her. I'll finish up in here, Sam is out there and if you feel uncomfortable you can come right back in here." I convince her.

"Come with me Jake. Daddy can finish dinner. I want you." Oh he'll love that. Just as Bella stopped running to me for everything, Lexi started.

I go get Sam and tell him she needs him in the kitchen and once he comes back in she tells him she wants me to go out there with her and he's actually relieved because he's not liking this woman anymore than Bella seems to.

We walk into the living room and she gets off the couch and tries to hug Lexi but she hides behind me. This woman obviously does not know kids.

"I'm sorry Alexandra, I'm just so happy to meet you!" She's crying but I'm not really feeling the sympathy I probably should.

"Lexi. And I should call you?" Lexi has an attitude probably because this woman tried to attack her.

"You can call me grandma." She's not picking up on the attitude…

"Real name please? I hardly know you." She's slowly coming out from behind me but she's still holding onto my arm.

"Carol." She says coldly. This is going so well.

Finally Sam comes out to tell us dinner is ready and we all sit down to eat. Conversation is slow and awkward and Lexi and Carol don't seem to like each other much. Sam and I catch Carol up on Lexi's life and Lexi responds to everything with one word answers. Bad first impression and she hates you for life. Sam seriously has no idea how lucky he is they both liked him so quickly. Or at all.

Dinner drags on and after we are done we all move to the living room.

"Alexandra," Carol starts and Lexi glares at her, "I'm sorry, Lexi, I am so sorry me and you dad haven't been a part of your life up until the point…" at which point Lexi interrupts her and tells her Sam is her dad, "but we would both very much like to be from now on. I am dying as I'm sure you know and my greatest hope is that you can have a relationship with your REAL father once I am gone." Sam and I are sitting there shocked and Lexi calls her a bitch and runs into my room and locks the door.

"I'm sorry about her calling you a bitch but I assumed you knew that neither her nor Bella want or will allow Marcus to be a part of her life. And he agreed to that before we agreed to this. You should probably just go now because I can assure you Lexi will not leave that room until you are gone. I'm sorry this didn't go better." Sam is trying to be nice about it but you can tell he's mad.

"He is her father." She tries.

"He walked out on them! I was the one that went to all her doctor appointments, I was the one that was with her the day she had Lexi. I woke her up with Lexi in the middle of the night when she was a baby; I was there when she was sick. I took her to her first day of school! Bella is an awesome mother but when she couldn't be there I was." Sam's looking at me like where the hell are you going with this? "Then Sam came along and he has been there for Lexi ever since. He is her dad. The only one she has ever had and the only one she will ever accept. He would do anything for her and he would never walk out on her."

"She's lucky to have both of you. But Marcus is sorry." She's not so determined anymore, she's knows she lost already.

"He probably could have come back while Bella was pregnant or even after Lexi was born and Bella would have been hurt and angry but she would have let him in her life. But after 8 years all he is, is drama that no one needs. You need to leave my house now."

"I never meant to upset her. You have no idea how hard it is to know your own son turned his back on his child and child's mother. I just wanted to make things right. I'm sorry." She's crying and I almost feel bad. She is dying after all.

After she leaves Sam goes to knock on my bedroom door telling Lexi through the door she is gone but she won't come out. The lock is one that you can open from the outside but he doesn't want to force her out.

I call Bella, tell her everything that happened then slide the phone under the door for Lexi to talk to her. She finally comes out red and puffy and runs to Sam, buries her face in him and mumbles that she's sorry about calling Carol a bitch. Sam tells her she shouldn't of said it, and not to say it again, but she was right so he's not mad.

"I don't have to see him do I Daddy?" And he tells her of course not. "Do I have to see her anymore?" And he reminds her that it was her idea to see her this time.

"I'm tired, can we go home? I want to see Mommy."

She hugs me good bye and they leave. I clean up the kitchen and call Bella while I wait for Leah.

_A/N I think I am going to kill either Bella or Jake. I have a storyline in mind for both possibilities. Who would you rather I kill? _


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

"Please stop crying Carter. Please stop, you're going to drive mommy insane and I still have to help Lexi get ready for the party." Reasoning with a 9 month old almost never works. OK never works…

"Mom, I can't zip the dress!" She yells as proof she needs me.

"OK baby you are just going to have to cry, I don't understand what is taking Daddy so long." Sam went to get pizza for the party but he left an hour ago!

Today we are having a party for the adoption finalization. We all know that Sam is truly her father in every way that counts but we wanted it to be legal and we all wanted to have to same last name.

Marcus kept his word and never tried to contact us but his mother tried weekly until she died. Lexi never would see her again. I feel horrible but I was actually relieved when she finally died.

Life has been crazy. I started working again when Carter was two months old. I'm lucky I didn't lose much business in the time that I was forced on bed rest. Since then me, Sam, Jake and Leah work things out so Lexi and Carter are always with one of us. I hate daycare with a passion. Sam and I have already promised to do the same once their little girl is born and Leah goes back to work. She's due in just two months. So between four of us with full time jobs and 3 kids we'll be crazy busy.

I put Carter in his pack and play and try to tune out his screaming while I help Lexi zip up her dress. It's way too fancy for a bbq but it's her day so I wasn't going to tell her no. I'm sure by the end of the day she'll be in shorts.

Finally Sam gets back and the screaming stops. Sometimes I think Carter only likes him, within 5 minutes he's crashed and Sam lays him down in his bed.

He walks into the room and tells Lexi how beautiful she looks. She does look beautiful; she's growing way too fast though. She's hardly my little girl anymore.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you!" She'll always be his little girl though. I feel like I should be jealous but how can I be? She waited 5 years for him.

Soon everyone starts showing up. My dad, some friends of Lexis's from school and finally Jake and Leah. Leah looks miserable. But at least she's not on bed rest. That was miserable.

"Where's Carter?" Leah asks. She hasn't been able to get enough of him lately. I think she's using him for practice.

"Sleeping. He just went down so it'll be a while. How are you feeling?"

"Huge and exhausted and bitchy." That's about right.

"Oh I remember those days. Not much longer though." I know it's no comfort.

Everyone is telling Lexi how beautiful she looks and she's so happy to be the center of attention. She's not jealous of Carter I don't think but it's still been a huge adjustment for her. She's a great big sister though.

"I am so glad I met you Sam. I never thought we could be so lucky." I tell him and it's so true.

"You're right Bella, you two are really lucky." He says and laughs. I just roll my eyes.

Sam gives Lexi the heart shaped necklace we got for her with her new full name carved into it with the date the adoption was final underneath. She starts crying, and then I start crying and then Leah starts crying.

Then Carter starts crying and all three of us go to check on him. He reaches for Lexi and she picks him up and he spits up all over her fancy dress.

"Gross!" She screams while me and Leah crack up. I knew she would end up in shorts. Leah and takes Carter and I go with Lexi to help her change.

"Mom, I drew Daddy a picture but I don't think it's very good. I wasn't going to give it to him but I really love my necklace and I want to give him something."

"Show me Lexi but I'm sure he will love it." Even if it's terrible he will love it. But she's a pretty awesome artist.

She took the very first picture ever taken of them together and sketched it. It's from the day the tricked me into letting him take us to the carnival. It is absolutely beautiful.

"Lexi, this is amazing baby! He will love this! Do you want to give it to him now or after everyone leaves?"

"Um, now?" So I help her find a frame for it really fast and she finds a gift bag in my closet and she takes it to him.

He almost cried. And Leah's crying again.

My family is perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N I know this is not medically accurate. But I did get the idea from Grey's Anatomy and that's medically accurate enough for me. _

_I didn't get my alert email for last chapter so make sure you read it if you have this on alert. _

Jake's POV (6 years later- Lexi 15, Carter 6, Mia 5)

Sam just called me and told me Bella needs me now. I just picked Mia and Carter up from school so instead of heading home we go there. I knew she was going to the doctor today so I'm thinking this can't be good.

I get there and Sam takes Mia and Carter straight to the backyard to play and now I know it's not good.

"I'm pregnant Jake." She's crying so hard.

"Um, OK?" Not seeing the issue, sure she has two difficult kids already but Lexi is going to move out in a few years and Carter isn't that bad…

"I have cancer."

"Oh god Bella. Well they can treat it right? It can't be that bad." Probably not the right thing to say.

"Not without hurting the baby." And there is no way she's going to risk the baby.

"I'm going to die Jake. I'm going to leave Sam with 3 kids. You'll help him right? You and Leah? He can't do it alone. And Lexi is really going to need you. She loves Sam but you know it's you she always runs too. But don't let her push him out of her life and make sure she helps him take care of Carter and the baby. Oh my god Jake I'm going to die!" I just hold her because I have no idea what to say. Just then Lexi comes in and asks what's wrong but I don't want to be the one to tell her.

Lexi starts flipping out because no one will tell her and she goes outside to Sam. I follow her so I can watch Mia and Carter while he talks to her.

"Daddy, why is Sam sad?" Mia asks. What do you say to that?

"Bella is just not feeling good baby." I'm hoping she drops it.

"She'll be OK daddy." And she runs off to play. If only I could believe she was right.

Lexi comes out and falls into me crying.

"Make her get rid of it Jake. She'll listen to you. Daddy won't tell her no but you can. Make her listen to you." She's begging me.

"Lexi, she won't listen to me on this or I would. She would give her life for you or Carter and this baby is no different to her. Your dad won't tell her no because she's already upset, there is no point in making it worse." She walks off to push Mia on the swing.

But I do try to convince Bella to have treatment. It's no use of course and Sam supports her every step of the way. Not because he wants to but because he loves her enough to not fight her. She gets sicker and sicker and Lexi gets angrier at Sam. I know she's mad at Bella too but she won't show it. Bella stays as happy as she possibly can. She writes letter to all three kids for them to open at certain parts of their lives. She tries everything she can to get Lexi to talk to Sam but nothing works.

"Jake promise me you won't let him give up on her. I know he loves her but he's going to have to deal with losing me and Carter and Del." She's seriously going to name the baby Delilah and call her Del. We all hate it but nobody's going to tell her that. I did tell her it's a boy name and she said, good maybe it will counteract her overdramatic stubborn girl genes. Not likely.

"He won't give up on her Bella. He never gave up on you did he?" That's saying a lot.

"She's going to hate him Jake. She blames him."

"I promise Bella." Can you get mad about broken promises when you're dead? I'm sure Bella would find a way.

She's 7 months pregnant and she's so sick. She can barely eat and she sleeps all the time, somehow Del is fine. Sam took temporary leave from work and Lexi is homeschooling so they can spend as much time as possible with her. Leah and I come over when we can. Carter and Mia are the only ones that can make Lexi happy these days. Neither of them really understands what's going on.

After school one day Sam asks Lexi to take the kids to go play so we can talk. He looks awful, almost as bad as Bella. I'm not sure he's going to survive this with three kids.

"She wants to live with you after Bella…" No one says dies even though it's always right there. "She hates me Jake. She thinks this is all my fault for not trying harder to get Bella into treatment."

"Tell her no. She'll need you and you'll need her. And Carter will need her." He's going to be so confused.

"I can't. If you won't take her you have to tell her no."

"You're her father! It has to be you."

"I can't. She thinks I'm killing her mother. I will not tell her no."

"Then I will take her." She already hates Sam; no need her for her to hate me too. I'm sure Leah will be OK with this?

"I'm going to buy her a car as soon as she turns 16 so she can come see Carter and Del as much as she wants. If she'll even have anything to do with Del…" Not likely.

"Sam are you sure? Is Bella OK with this?" The look he gives me tells me she has no idea and suddenly I feel guilty. I promised to not let him give up on her. But I can't let her push me away either.

"One condition, she has to have dinner with you once a week." He agrees and I talk to Lexi about it later and she's not happy about dinner but she tells me she'll do whatever she has to get away from Sam and his killer baby. I think she needs therapy.

Delilah is born a month later and is very healthy. Lexi won't even look at her, Carter adores her and Sam cries every time he holds her. Bella is incredibly weak but in surprisingly good spirits. She refused to stay in the hospital so she spends her days at home curled up in her bed with Sam, Carter and Del. Lexi only sits with her when Sam and Del aren't. So Sam lets her be with her alone whenever the baby is asleep. She won't even be in the same room with either of them even though she knows she's hurting Bella.

I know she's going to regret this one day but I don't know how to make her see that. All I can really do is pick her up when she finally breaks.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N If you have this on alert please make sure you have read the last 2 chapters. _

Jake's POV

It's been two days since she died. Sam and Lexi were both with her and now Lexi is back to refusing to be in the same room with him. She's moving in with me today.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lexi? He's going to need you." I know it's no use but I hate this.

"He wouldn't need me if he hadn't killed her." She's determined to hate Sam and Del.

He comes out to tell her good bye and hands her the letter Bella wrote her. She holds it until we get home and asks me to read it.

_To my Lexi (and Jake too because I know she's going to have you read it), _

_I am so sorry that things had to happen like this but I know you are going to be taken care of. Daddy, and Jake, Leah and even grandpa even though you aren't as close as you used to be will always be there for you. Leah's a good mother, you can always go to her for the girl stuff. I know you are mad at Daddy and Del but please don't be Lexi. They need you. The choice to not get treatment and have Del was all me. When you have your first baby you will understand. Carter needs you too but as he gets older he'll be OK with just Daddy and Jake. He'll always need you as a big sister but Del is going to need you for so much more. I don't know if you've noticed Lex but we have a tendency to be stubborn and dramatic and push people away and I doubt Del will be any different. Daddy won't get her like you will. It sucks that you had to go 5 years without a dad and now you all will have to go without a mom. When daddy's ready to move on don't stop him and encourage Carter and Del to love her. We all know Daddy has excellent taste so that shouldn't be a problem! I know you're going probably going to end up living with Jake and Leah and that's OK as long as you don't forget Daddy and Carter and Del. I had you young Lex and I don't regret a single second of it but please wait until you are with the right man before having babies. I want to say go to college but I didn't and I don't regret that either. So let's just go with follow your heart. You are an amazing artist and you are so smart. I am so proud of you and I know you truly can do whatever you want. _

_Jake, _

_Take care of her and remember your promise. I love you and I am so thankful that you sat with me all those years ago. Thank you for everything you have ever done and will continue to do for Lexi. And most of all thank you for introducing me to Sam and for not letting us give up on each other. Watch Carter and Mia when they get older, don't leave them alone for long. Tell Leah I love her and I know she'll be a wonderful fill in mother to my kids. _

_I love both of you so much. _

_Mom/Bella_

By time I'm finished we are both crying. Lexi takes the letter and goes to her room. This is still all so hard to believe.

Sam's POV

I've lost Bella and in a way Lexi. She hates me and she doesn't need me when she has Jake. I only hope she doesn't shut out Carter and Del. As soon as Jake takes her I open the letter Bella wrote to me.

_Sam, _

_I am so sorry I left you. Funny how I used to be so worried you were going to leave us. I was cold when we first met. I thought I didn't need anyone in mine and Lexi's life and I am so glad you stuck around to prove me wrong. I love you so much Sam. You are a wonderful father. Please fight for Lexi. Jake is on your side. I know she thinks she hates you but one day she will come around and realize how much you really mean to her. She's probably going to want to spend time with Carter and not Del for a while. Let her. She'll come around I promise. Watch Carter and Mia when they get older, I told Jake the same thing. You'll both understand in a few years. Don't be afraid to go to Leah for advice on anything. Please move on when the time comes. Carter and Del need a mom. Lexi will never accept her as her mom but she will come to accept her as a friend in time. Sam I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better husband and father for my kids. _

_All my love, _

_Bella_

Oh Bella I love you too. When I walked in on my fiancée all those years ago I was done with women, with love. When Leah invited me to dinner that night I had no idea why or I wouldn't have gone but I'm so glad I did.

I'll never move on, I'll never get past this.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexi's POV

My mom died two years ago today. Carter and Mia and I stayed home from school and Jake stayed home from work just like last year and we're going to their favorite restaurant and then to visit her grave. Jake talked me into inviting Sam but he didn't want to come but asked me to bring Del. She is the sweetest baby ever. I tried so hard to hate her but she's just too freaking cute.

I still live with Jake and I still do my required weekly dinner with Sam. Dad as I call him to his face. I don't really even blame him anymore but we've grown so far apart I don't know how to get back to where we were. I'm almost 18, it's not like I need him anymore.

As soon as I graduate I'm going to restart my mom's photography business. The name is still registered and I'm sure I can work with some of her old client lists. My boyfriend, Braden is going to college but only an hour away. Once my business is running well we will get married. I don't want kids. I was abandoned by Marcus and in a way by my mom. Not good odds.

We get to the restaurant and I order the same thing I always do but it's disgusting. So bad I actually end up puking in the bathroom. Now that I think about it I've been puking a lot.

"Jake I think I'm sick. I've been throwing up every morning for the last few days and I'm exhausted and this food is disgusting." I tell him when I get back to the table.

"Oh shit Lexi, have you had your period? Please tell me you and Braden use protection." Did he seriously just ask me about my period? Awkward. He's flipping out.

"We do!" But there was that one time… Oh shit, I get the flipping out! Am I late? Yes…

"Oh my God Jake! What the hell am I going to do?" He tells me to stop flipping out even though he started it. On the way home we pick up a pregnancy test and I wait for Leah. I pee on the little stick and wait 3 minutes and make Leah look.

"It's positive Lexi." She's completely emotionless and it's pretty scary.

"You really are just like your mother." Jake says and Leah smacks him.

I'm standing there just trying to process when I burst into tears and suddenly all I want is Sam. Del starts crying as soon as I do and I run out and take off. Half way to Sam's I call and check on her and she's fine. My two year old sister is going to be an aunt. That's messed up.

I sit in the car for a long time and finally he comes out to me.

"What's wrong Lexi?" He looks so concerned and I know he's going to be so disappointed in me.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." He pulls me out of my car and hugs me and I feel so bad for treating him like crap for the last two years. "I'm so sorry Daddy for this and for being mean to you. I need you. I don't know what to do."

"Lexi, I can't tell you what to do but I promise you whatever you chose I will support you and be there for you however I can."

"I can't give my baby up. But what if Braden walks out on me like Marcus did my mom?"

"Then you will live here with me and we will make it work. I love you Lexi, it's going to be OK." And I believe him.

Jake brings Carter and Del back later and Mia is going to spend the night. Her and my brother are practically inseparable. As soon as I make sure Sam, Dad, is OK with all of them I go talk to Braden.

He takes it pretty well. He still wants to go to college and we both agree that's the best choice. It's only an hour away; he can come back on the weekends and holidays. I can still start mom's business back up. Mom did it from scratch in the exact same situation. We talk about marriage but decide it would be weird to get married and not live together.

So over the next few weeks I move back in with my dad, he has more room and we need each other. I feel so bad for leaving him with Carter and Del for the last two years.

I graduate high school one month after I find out I'm pregnant. As much as I wish my mom was here I know I'm lucky to have so many people there who love me. Braden and I spend the summer together picking out baby names and painting the room. I'm having a girl and I'm so excited but scared. I put my parents through hell and I know this is payback.

Her name will be Isabella but we will call her Izzy instead of Bella.

Braden leaves for college I throw myself into taking care of Carter, Mia and Del. I decided to put the photography on hold until after she is born because taking a break when I just started didn't make sense.

My dad is actually really excited for his first grandchild. She's going to be so spoiled.

And I finally understand why my mom picked Del over treatment. From the second Leah told me it's positive I knew giving her up wasn't an option. I miss my mom so much but I love Del just as much. I do hope when she gets older she demands to be called Delilah though. That decision I will never understand.

A month before my due date my dad gives me my next letter.

_Lexi, _

_In a month give or take a few days or weeks you're going to be a mother. I hope now you can finally understand my decision but if not you will as soon as you hold him or her in your arms. _ _I hope it's a girl so she can give you hell! People tell you the newborn years are the hardest but they're wrong. The newborn years are the easiest. All you have to do is feed, change and hold your baby. Yes, you will be exhausted but all you have to do is look at that sweet face and it's all worth it. The hard part comes with the temper tantrums and attitude and not knowing what your screaming baby wants. And the very hardest part is letting go. Your first day of school was terrible! Jake took you because I was crying too hard to drive. But it is still all worth it. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help. If you ever have to be you can be everything your baby needs but that doesn't mean you should be just because. Don't be afraid to let people in. Kiss Carter and Del and Daddy and Jake for me. And kiss the baby for me. I love you so much Lexi. _

_Mom_

I'm crying hard I can barely breathe when Del comes up and pokes my stomach and says baby. And she's just so cute that crying turns to laughing and I'm so happy in this moment. I miss my mom so much but I know she wouldn't want us sitting around being sad for her.

"Come on Del, let's find Carter and Mia and go to the park." And she runs off yelling Car! Mia! Park!

And I just keep laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake's POV

Sam just called to let me and Leah know Lexi is in labor. Leah heads to the hospital and I take Mia to their house where he left Carter and Del with the neighbor. She wants Braden and Leah in the room with her.

Carter and Mia run up to his room and I think about what Bella said in her letter and I check on them constantly. They are really close but they are only 7 and 8, what could they possibly do?

Del is not my biggest fan so she spends most of her time crying or hiding from me. I have no idea what I did to her. Thank god for bedtime and cribs.

Soon after I put her down and put a movie on for the other two Leah calls and said she had the baby and they are both doing well. She's headed here so I can see them.

I get there and Lexi is passed out, Braden went home to get some stuff nobody thought to bring, and Sam is there holding little Izzy. She's beautiful.

"Hey Jake, how are the kids?" He asks quietly.

"Del is asleep and the other two were watching a movie. Leah will probably have them go to bed soon." I leave out the part about his youngest daughter hating me although he would probably enjoy it.

"Do you want to hold her?"

So I take her and it's all the sudden so real. Lexi has a daughter. Bella's daughter has a daughter. I miss her so much.

Sam must see the sad on my face because he tells me he misses her too.

"Jake, isn't she adorable?" Lexi wakes up and she looks exhausted but happy.

"She is Lexi; she's beautiful just like you. How do you feel?"

"So tired. Where's Braden?" Sam tells her he went to pick home for some stuff and I hand her Izzy.

I don't stay long, I leave when Braden gets back and so does Sam. Braden is a good guy. He'll take of them both. One day she won't need me or Sam at all. But she knows we'll always be there for her and Izzy.

We stay the night at Sam's so whoever's not at the hospital can watch the kids and I'm lying next to Leah and she goes on and on about how cute Izzy is how she wants another one. Hopefully it passes because we decided on one a long time ago.

Lexi's POV

My baby is the most adorable thing I have ever seen or held. I won't tell Del. Braden is holding her right now and it's so perfect. I so wish my mom could have been here but I had Leah and Braden and it wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined. I had drugs, as many drugs as they would give me. I can't believe I am that beautiful little girl's mother. I can't believe I'm only 18 and I have a daughter. I wonder if my mom would have been disappointed and I start crying. Damn hormones.

"What's wrong baby?" Braden asks me and I tell him.

"She said make your with the right man right? I promise you Lexi I will always be the right man for you. Even if I am only 18 and I just started college and I know nothing about babies. I'll always be there for you and her. Promise."

I know my mom wouldn't want me to be a mom so young but I plan to do the best I can so I can say I have no regrets just like she did.

We take her home a couple of days later and Braden has to go back to school a few days after that. Dad took a week off to help but after that it's just me, Del and Izzy until Carter gets home in the afternoon. Dad offered to hire a nanny to help out since I have Del too but I refuse. This is my family and I can take care of them. Jake usually comes over with Mia and helps out until Dad gets home.

Braden comes home every weekend and stays with me here. Izzy grows so fast and everyday she looks more and more like my mom. Del adores her and I know they are going to grow up to be best friends.

After she is a few months old I finally agree to the nanny because I have to start working. I can't believe how hard it is to leave Izzy and Del. I feel better knowing they have each other though.


	19. Chapter 19

Lexi's POV (15 years later)

My little brother getting married and he is flipping out. We all knew this day was coming from the day he was 10 and Jake caught him kissing Mia in her room. Jake was furious and wanted to keep them apart but Dad and Leah would have none of that. They just weren't left alone anymore until years later. We knew we couldn't stop them kissing forever. And now they are getting married. Jake is a wreck while Leah is much calmer. Daddy is taking this wedding much better than he took mine. He took my pregnancy better than he took my wedding. I think it was the whole giving me away thing. I waited for him for five years as my mother said, then abandoned him for two and he was afraid he was going to lose me for good when I walked out with Braden. As if I would keep my Izzy away from one of her favorite people.

"Lex I don't think I can do this. What if I screw up?" Carter continues his flipping out.

"All you have to do is stand there, repeat the words, and kiss her at the end." I try to make him feel better.

"And then live with her and take care of her and love her for the rest of my life!" Ah, I get it now.

"Carter you have loved and taken care of Mia since she was 5. You'll be fine. Did daddy give you your letter?" I suddenly remember.

"Oh yeah but I couldn't read it. Can you read it to me Lex?" as he hands it to me.

_Carter, _

_I so wanted to be here for you on this day. I'm sure you look so handsome and Mia is picture perfect. Yes, I know it will be Mia (though if for some reason it's not just replace her and Jake's name.) I knew you loved her when you were little bitty. And she always loved you just as much. I'm sure Jake is freaking out and he's probably taking it out on you. Don't take it personally; you will understand if you ever have a little girl. Take good care of her Carter. And she'll take good care of you. Don't be nervous. Haha. That's what you're supposed to say but seriously I was so nervous for the entire week before I married your daddy. So be nervous but be happy. I love you Carter. _

_Mommy_

"Don't cry Lex you'll ruin your make up." Carter hugs me. He's crying too.

"Do you know how happy mom would have been to see you marry Jake's daughter, Carter? I love you so much. I can't believe my baby brother is getting married!"

I leave him so he can finish getting ready and I walk into the hall right into Jake.

"Hey Lexi, is he OK in there?"

"Yep, he's fine. And you?"

"I don't know how your dad did it! I just want to take her home and lock her away!"

"Well I don't think Dad wanted to raise Izzy so…" and he laughs. "Carter loves her so much Jake."

"I know, I know." And he smiles just a little bit.

Soon it is time to take our places. Del and I are bridesmaids so we go stand in the front. I whisper breathe, I love you to Carter as I stand.

Looking out at the guests I realize everyone I truly love is in the room except my mom and my grandpa, he died a year ago.

Jake, my mom's best friend from high school but so much more than that. From the time I was born until even now he was always there for me.

Leah, who accepted me and my mother with open arms. She's like a mother to me and Carter and Del. She's really the reason my mom and dad ended up together. She introduced them and she convinced Jake that Dad was good for her.

Carter, my baby brother who is every bit as stubborn as my mom and me and his beautiful soon to be wife Mia who luckily is the complete opposite. My mom and Jake met so many years ago at a cafeteria lunch table. They went through the best and worst parts of their lives together and now their kids are getting married. We have always been a family but this totally seals the deal.

Del, my sweet little sister. I cannot believe she is 17 and about to graduate high school. Del is the one thing mom was wrong about. She is not stubborn or dramatic and she does not push people away. The exact opposite actually the girl loves everyone and everyone loves her. She's not the least bit artistic but she's an amazing athlete. She's daddy's little girl without a doubt. The only person she never really clicked with is Jake. No one knows why but Dad secretly loves it. Her and Izzy are very best friends and are inseparable. They go between staying at my house and Dad's house but they are always together.

Izzy is 3rd generation crazy. She got all the stubborn and dramatic and pushy. How her and Del get along I have no idea. She definitely is payback for the hell I put my parents through but I love her and I would do anything for her. She works with me on the weekends just like I used to work with my mom.

Braden, my wonderful husband. Even after Izzy was born I had this fear of him walking out on us but he never did. Even with all the crazy. He adores me and Izzy just like my dad did me and my mom and I know how lucky I am to have found him. I hope every single day Del and Izzy are as lucky as me.

And finally Sam, who chose to be my dad and stuck by me no matter how hard I pushed or what I did. His was an amazing husband, he is a wonderful father and grandfather. I am so thankful he came into our lives.

My family is perfect and I know my mom would be so proud of who we have all become.

_The end. _

_Thank you so much for reading, alerting, and reviewing! _


End file.
